Donald John Trump Sr.
Donald John Trump Sr. (Jun 14, 1946) is the 45th and incumbent President of the United States. He is the 3rd U.S. President to go through the impeachment process. Family Donald Trump was born on June 14, 1946, in Queens, New York City, U.S. to Fred Trump, an American business, and his wife Mary Anne MacLeod. He is the 2nd youngest sibling of five children. His older siblings are Maryanne, Frederick, Elizabeth. His younger sibling is Robert. All except Frederick are still living today. Early Life and Education Trump's father was a real estate developer in Queens and his mother was a housewife and socialite. From kindergarten to 7th grade, Trump attended the Kew-Forest School. At 13, he was enrolled in the New York Military Academy and at 18, he attended Fordham University and then at 20, transferred to the University of Pennsylvania. He graduated in 1968, with a degree in economics. Marriages and Issue In 1977, Trump married his first wife, Ivana Zelníčková, a model from Czechia. With Ivana, he had three children: Donald Trump Jr., Ivanka Trump, and Eric Trump. They divorced in 1992 after Ivana discovered that Trump was having an affair with American Actress Marla Maples. In 1993, he married Maples and had one daughter, Tiffany Trump. In 1999, they were divorced and he remarried again in 2005 to Slovenian model, Melania Knauss, and had a son, Barron Trump in 2006. Announcing Candidacy for President On June 16, 2015, Trump officially announced his candidacy for President of the United States. His campaign slogan was "Make America Great Again." Election of 2016 Trump was the winning Republican nominee over many other Republican nominees. Ones that dropped out before the primaries were George Pataki, Lindsey Graham, Bobby Jindal, Scott Walker, and Rick Perry. John Kasich, Ted Cruz, Marco Rubio, Ben Carson, Jeb Bush, Jim Gilmore, Chris Christie, Carly Fiorina, Rick Santorum, Rand Paul, and Mike Huckabee all withdrew during the primaries, leaving Trump, the only possible nominee for the nomination. Hillary Clinton was the winning Democratic nominee over Lincoln Chafee, Martin O'Malley, Bernie Sanders, Lawrence Lessig, and Jim Webb. Lessig, Chaffey, and Webb all withdrew before the primaries. O'Malley withdrew during the primaries and Clinton won the nominee over Sanders. Clinton had 2,205 delegates while Sanders had 1,846 delegates. The Presidential election was held on November 8, 2016. Trump got 304 electoral college votes, while Clinton got 227. Trump won the electoral college meaning he won the presidency but lost the popular vote. Trump got 62,984,828 votes while Clinton won with 65,853,514 of the popular vote. Trump is the fifth president in history to be elected without winning the popular vote. Trump's Presidency 'First 100 Days' On January 20, 2017, Trump began his terms as President of the United States. Even though he had a Republican majority in the Senate and House of Representatives, his only major accomplishment was the appointment of Neil Gorsuch as an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court. As a result, his approval rating dropped to around 40%. During the 100 days, he tried to dismantle the Dodd-Frank Act and he tried to repeal the Affordable Care Act, more commonly known as Obamacare. He also changed his mind on a number of topics; suspected Chinese manipulation of foreign currency, NATO, NAFTA and the renomination of Janet Yellen as Chairman of the Federal Reserve. On April 7, 2017, Trump launched 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles into Shayrat Airbase in Syria as a direct response to the Khan Shaykun chemical attack. Some looked down upon this as he did so without congressional approval. His support among Republicans was an approval rating of 96%. Near the end of the first 100 days, Trump introduced a broad tax reform by cutting taxes in order to encourage economic growth. Many feared a sharp decline in the GDP, but instead, the stock market index showed a 12% increase in the economy. He also just missed a government shutdown by moving his plan to build a wall along the Mexican border back. Even though the wall was not up yet, his being president decreased the number of illegal immigrants coming into the United States. 'Trump Administration' On February 8, 2017, Trump announced the largest cabinet in American history. 24 candidates were proposed and by April 29, most of his cabinet had been confirmed. Those confirmed include; Rex Tillerson, Steven Mnuchin, James Mattis, Jeff Sessions, Ryan Zinke, Sonny Perdue, Wilbur Ross, Alexander Acosta, Tom Price, Ben Carson, Elaine Chao, Rick Perry, Betsy DeVos, David Shulkin, John Kelly, Mike Pompeo, Nikki R. Haley, Scott Pruitt, Linda McMahon, Mick Mulvaney, and Dan Coats. Only Robert Lighthizer and Kevin Hassett remained unconfirmed. These nominations caused some controversy within the government. As a result of the confirmation of Tillerson, four undersecretaries of the State Department resigned. Those were Joyce Ann Barr, Patrick F. Kennedy, Michele Bond, and Gentry O. Smith. Other non-cabinet nominations include; Stephen K. Bannon, Reince Preibus, Kellyanne Conway, Michael T. Flynn, Peter Navarro, Thomas P. Bossert, Carl Icahn, Donald F. McGahn II, and Sean Spicer , and Gary Cohn. Flynn fell under controversy after Trump was warned by the Sally Yates and the Justice Department that he may have been vulnerable to blackmail by Russia due to his questionable past with the country. On February 13, 2017, Flynn resigned as was replaced by H. R. McMaster. Once in office, McMaster tried to have NSC aide Ezra Cohen-Watnick, but he was blocked by Trump's Senior advisers Jared Kushner and Bannon. On April 3, Trump sent Kushner with Joint Chiefs of Staff Joseph F. Dunford Jr. and Homeland Security Adviser Bossert to meet with Iraqi Prime Minister Haider al-Adabi to talk about whether or not they would continue the war with the Islamic states. Upon Kushner's return, Trump appointed him head of the White House Office of American Innovation on March 29, with the intent to spur job growth within the United States. Trump also appointed Chris Christie as Chair of the Opioid and Drug Abuse Commission and Christie would work closely with Kushner to deal with the Opioid crisis. Bannon was also appointed an attendee of the National Security Council, but was later removed and fired by Trump with guidance from McMaster as Bannon had no security experience. 'Domestic Policy' Here Category:POTUS Category:Living Category:Trump Family Category:Presidential Candidate